Startin' to Simmer
by Fer8girl
Summary: Sinn wakes up to find something spicy in Glory's galley, but even spicier is who made it. A little cooking and tussling allow her and Torian get to find out a little more about each other, and discover the heat they generate together. Rated T


GROWL!

What in the galaxy is that? Sinn thought as she stirred awake, sounded like a rancor was loose in her room. The noise sounded again and she realized with chagrin that it was her stomach. Chuckling at her overactive imagination she wondered what'd prompted such a gut-check reaction.

Then she smelled it, the rich scent redolent of spices wafting through the ship. Throwing one of her Da's oversized shirts on over her cropped tank top and shorts she padded barefoot down to the galley to investigate, following the scent to a large pot on the stove. Lifting the lid revealed a cloud of fragrant steam and a thick stew. She closed her eyes to breathe in the heavy unfamiliar scent and her mouth started watering.

"Oh!"

The sudden exclamation startled her and she dropped the lid with a loud clatter. Her cheeks burned bright red at being caught in her nosiness as she turned around and she was surprised to see Torian, oddly enough blushing equally as red, holding an empty pot.

"Where'd this come from?" she managed to ask, trying hard to swallow her embarrassment, "Don't smell like something the ship's droid whipped up."

"Was craving a taste of home," he admitted as he set the empty pot down and ran his hand through his unruly blonde hair. "I'm used to a campfire, already had to throw out one batch because it burned."

She bent down and sniffed again, enjoying the complex scent. "You made this?" she asked with a smile, feeling less embarrassed and slightly amazed. "Smells divine, what is it?" He looked surer of himself as he walked over, picking up the lid she dropped then stirring the pot.

"Red gourd stew," he scooped a small bite into a spoon and offered it to her. She leaned in noting that he watched her face intently as she blew on the bite then tasted it. The heavy spices added depth to the stew as she rolled it over her tongue thoughtfully and nodded her approval.

"It's," she started saying but as soon as air hit her tongue, BOOM! The flavor went thermal detonator in her mouth causing her to gasp. Her second breath caused the heat to run down her throat and she clambered to the cooling unit for some water. She managed to swig enough that she could breathe normally and stared at Torian. His laser bright blue eyes shone brighter with amusement as he pressed his lips shut, returning to stir the pot.

"You planned that," she accused, her voice raspy but full of humor as she saw Torian's shoulders shake.

"Did not," he said. "Just used the usual spices. Heturam, mouth burn, a sign of good Mando food."

He took a bite, looking pleased as his own cheeks flushed slightly. Taking another long drink she looked him over. He looked completely as home in the galley, relaxed in one of the undershirts he usually wore under his beskar and a pair of fatigue pants. This is nice, she thought smiling, she liked that he looked so comfy; something felt natural about having him around.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

He looked questioningly at her as she put a finger to her lip in a shushing gesture, then walked over to one of the side panels and opened a door to a hidden compartment she'd found when they'd stolen Glory. Reaching in she pulled out the last piece of ryshcate she'd stashed away from Mako. Normally the rich brown Corellian whiskey cake could give her a buzz just from the aroma but her senses were still so shell-shocked from Torian's stew she could barely smell it. Breaking off a bite she offered it to him but he looked at it warily.

"Just 'cause you seared half my taste buds to the roof of my mouth don't mean I'm getting back at you," she chuckled. "Here's my taste of home." He took a bite and she was thrilled to see his eyes widen in enjoyment.

"Whoa," he said, "What is that?"

"Ryshcate," she said proudly. "Corellian whiskey cake, with extra vweilu nuts. A favorite of my Da's so I learned the recipe for him. Just don't tell Mako. She finds out I made a batch and hid it from her I'll never hear the end of it."

This time he looked surprised. "You made this?" He echoed her earlier disbelief, "Didn't peg you for the baking type."

"This body's built for comfort Baby, not speed," she asserted as she patted her ass. "Curves like these don't come from ration bars."

His eyes travelled up and down her form, reminding her that though her over-shirt was baggy, it hung open revealing the skimpy clothes she'd gone to bed in and she resisted the urge to fidget. Suddenly she was painfully aware of how she must look in her night clothes with her brown hair mussed from bed. But there was appreciation in his gaze as it slowly trailed up her long sleek legs, and hesitated a moment on her generous chest before he flushed again.

"Well, they're in all the right spots," he said quietly, and she blushed a little herself at the rare compliment. He popped the last of his piece into his mouth, grinning again."Any way I can get more?"

Sinn shook her head. "After what you pulled, you're lucky you got that," she said then took a bite with an exaggerated savoring moan. She figured he'd shrug her off and go back to his stew but instead he came closer to her, his eyes warming up.

"I'll share mine with you," he wheedled. "Got lots of stew and I'm just asking for another little bite." His eyes were sparkling now and he made a quick snatch at her hands. Grinning at the playful gleam in his eyes, she put her hands behind her back as she shook her head again.

"Back off grabby," she laughingly scolded. "It's hard enough to get enough vweilu nuts to make a proper batch."

His hand darted out again and she backed up until her ass hit the counter. Looking up at him quickly she knew he was aware that she was trapped. There was a sharp flare in his eyes that the hunter in her recognized, the thrill of having your prey cornered. A knowing smile appeared on his face as he took another step towards her and she gave him a quick wink, then made a break for it.

Lunging to the side with a laugh she managed to avoid his first grab at her, but her escape options were limited since she was forced to follow the length of the counter. She paused, then faked a lunge to the left before heading to the right. He seemed to have anticipated her move however, following her feint but taking a long stride in the direction she headed.

His eyes were bright with laughter as he grabbed at her again and she tried jumping away but his reach was longer than she calculated. She only made it a step before he caught her, his hand grasping at her waist and pulling her to him. Laughing even louder, she turned her back to him still keeping the piece of cake away even when she collided to his chest.

He wrapped one arm around her midsection reaching his other out trying to grab the cake from her hands, but thanks to her height her arms were just long enough to keep it out of reach. Pulling her more secure to him she heard him chuckling through playful growls as she flailed, swaying her outstretched arms hold onto her prize.

She wiggled against his chest trying to squirm away, still laughing as he held her snug to him and enjoying the playful interaction. Then something in her shifted like her body realized all at once where she was. Arched against Torian she was suddenly aware of his firm chest, the strength of his arm against her bare midriff and the scruff of his stubble on the skin of her neck. She was still keeping the treat away from him, but part of her wanted to slide against him and savor his touch the way she'd savored the cake not moments before.

With a sigh she relaxed against him, soaking in his warmth and it felt like he responded instantly to her body's signal. A quiet 'oh' caressed her throat and his arm tightened while his fingers stroked at her waist. He continued reaching for the cake in her hands but there was less effort in it, like it was no longer the prize he was after. She swallowed hard as she heard a shuddering breath and felt the heat of it as his mouth drew closer to her skin. They paused like that, prolonging the charged moment but neither pushing it further.

"What is that smell?" Mako's voice carried loudly to them before her footsteps indicated how close she was the galley. Torian's arm dropped and she turned to face him seeing he wore a guilty look that she probably mirrored.

Breaking the piece of cake apart she nudged half to his mouth. "Here," she whispered loudly, "Destroy the evidence." Popping the other half in hers they shared the last bit of ryshcate and a conspiratorial look.

Sinn had just finished chewing and managed to swallow as Mako came into the galley still rubbing sleep from her eyes. The slicer looked from Sinn to Torian and started smirking. "And what are you two up to?" she asked and the pair exchanged another look.

"Not a thing," Sinn said, shrugging innocently. "Just cooking."

Mako looked back at Torian who was busying himself stirring his stew and huffed. "If you're so bent on cooking," she said, "You need to make up another batch of that ryshcate. Seems like forever since the last one." Sinn had to force back her smile but caught Torian's eye again and saw he was doing the same, his blue eyes still sparkling at her.

"Well Lil' bit, if you're hungry you might try that stew Torian whipped up," she volunteered, still fighting her laughter, "What do you think Torian?"

"You got it," he said as he ladled up a bowl and handed it to Mako while giving Sinn a wink, and she made a mental note to find more vweilu nuts.


End file.
